Warrior Hearts
by Tarafina
Summary: Life as an overqualified freelance reporter gets interesting when Chloe is the target of an alien race she didn’t even know existed. As Major Lennox steps up to keep her safe, sparks fly in between robot wars and the race to save the world again.


**Title**: Warrior Hearts  
**Category**: Smallville/Transformers Movie  
**Genre**: Romance/Action  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Will Lennox  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Word Count**: 2,107  
**Summary**: Life as an overqualified freelance reporter just got interesting when Chloe finds herself the target of an alien robot race she didn't even know existed. When Major Will Lennox steps in to keep her safe, sparks fly in between robot wars and the race to keep the world safe once more.

**_Warrior Hearts_**

**I**.

She met him when she was being terrorized by alien robotic technology; a whole species that wanted only their sun to use for their own growth and civilization. All in all, she wasn't as surprised as she should have be. There was a car parked on the road, seemingly normal. And suddenly it turned into a giant robot, intent on killing her; for what reason, she couldn't even guess, but she'd gotten good at running away from things out to lob her head from her body. She didn't scream, she didn't draw attention to herself, instead she eyed every out for escape that she could take in before the gnashing and squealing of metal on everything around her made her heart hammer painfully in her chest. Fear was natural; she told herself that as long as she never lost the terror that came along with her daily life, she wasn't as insane as her past made her sound.

So she was hoofing it down main street, ducking behind whatever she could, hoping to hide from the scanning eye that followed her every move and chased after her on wheels that used to belong to some harmless looking Mercury Mystique. She wondered if the glock strapped to her hip would even 'hurt' it and then decided there was no reason not to at least try. So she unstrapped it, turned while still running, and unloaded an entire magazine, frowning as her bullets barely dented the metal body. Cursing to herself, she hopped the curve and ran up a car, using the height of its roof to bring her closer to the hanging fire escape ladder of a nearby apartment building. She was crawling to the second floor, looking back and desperately hoping that it would give up and go away. It didn't.

The ladder was torn from the wall like it was batting a fly from the air, and she went with it. Before her and the metal ladder crash to the hard, wet pavement she leapt and tumbled, groaning as her body slammed and rolled painfully. Breathing hard and pained in every inch of her body, she was up and moving more on adrenaline and fear than anything else. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, and she might've hit her head, but she thought it was laughing at her.

Suddenly, jeeps dressed in ARMY décor, hauling giant guns and soldiers out for a fight came barreling around the corner. They weren't surprised to see her attacker and she can only hope that somehow, in some completely unbelievably bizarre way, her Uncle Sam found out and sent in the cavalry. They came to a screeching halt and started shooting like crazy; shouting orders to each other like they'd done this before and it wasn't anything weird or new. She was running in between convoys, just trying to escape, to forget it ever happened, when she was hauled up into one of the cars and shoved down and out of the way. All she saw was fatigues and hoped her new kidnapper wasn't paying attention when she made another move to run away.

"Stay down!" someone shouted at her.

"Easy for _you _to say," she muttered back before rolling over. She spotted the glint of shiny metal and saw a .45 strapped to his hip, without asking she took it and started shooting. Her aim was perfect despite the shaking of her insides, and she managed to hit him center in its big metallic red eye. It seemed to yell before it shook its head and then charged them.

"Nice work, you pissed it off!"

She glared at the man next to her. "I'm _so _sorry I didn't play nice with R2D2, but he just tried to squash me into a pancake on the concrete. So excuse me if I'm not in a cheery mood!"

He glanced back at her, a smile tweaking his lips. "You can't show an alien robot a little hospitality? They're more afraid of you than you are of them!"

She snorted and knew he had to be joking, because there was no way that monstrous tin can was afraid of her, even if she _did _just take out its eye.

He had a gun over his shoulder that was probably bigger than her entire body; he held it casually, waiting for the right moment to use it and she wondered if that was his only job. But then he was shouting out orders and commands and she realized he might just be the captain of this unusual band of soldiers, out to take down alien technology roaming the streets of Metropolis.

"Any idea why it's after you?" he asked, cocking a brow at her.

She thought he might be trying to intimidate her and maybe if she were anybody else that might've worked. But surrounded by hollering men with guns, shooting at some huge alien robot while she and he hash out the reason she was in danger didn't actually feel unusual, per se. She was pretty sure she was bleeding, had a concussion, and should be freaking out right about now, but she was taking it all in stride and couldn't help but notice that this guy was actually pretty good looking. A solid 6'4 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiled; and boy, that smile, if it weren't for the explosions to her right she would've thought it was his grin making fireworks behind her pupils. He had wide shoulders and a long, lean frame that she was sure his fatigues were hardly doing justice to.

She tipped her head to the side mockingly before answering him, "Besides that intergalactic war I started? Gee, I have no idea…"

He rolled his eyes, snorted in amusement and then shook his head. "At least you're not crying."

She snorted; as if. "I'll keep my tears at a minimum, Soldier Boy. You take out the robot and then we'll talk specifics."

He smirked, turned around, and then lets loose the largest missile she'd ever seen up close. It hit the massive alien center in his chest, blowing it into three different pieces. Soldiers ran forward to separate the parts and make sure it wasn't about to make a revival any time soon. Turning his weapon around behind his neck, he hooked his arms around it casually. "You were saying."

She scoffed. "So you can kill giant robots… Way to grow an ego before you even get my name."

He laughed before bowing his head in faux-modesty. "Major Will Lennox," he introduced, holding a hand out for her.

Taking it, she shook abruptly. "Chloe Sullivan, no ties to the ARMY unless you include my Uncle Sam… and no, that's not a joke, his name is _really _Sam."

He chuckled, nodding. "So, Miss Sullivan… No offense, but usually when a Decepticon is hunting humans it has a pretty good reason… At least, in its opinion."

She frowned. "Decepticon…" She looked over at the robot with renewed interest. "Fitting."

He stared, waiting.

"Look, Major, I seriously have no idea what it is this robot wants… I was on my way home from work when I noticed a car was tailing me. Not totally unusual," she admitted with a shrug. "But when that car turns into _that_-" She pointed at the immobile Decepticon, "it becomes a problem!"

His eyes turned to the side thoughtfully. "Right… You're gonna have to come with us."

"Hah!" Her eyes widened comically before she hopped out of the car and started speed-walking away, ignoring the pain in her legs and arms from where she'd landed hard. "Thanks but no thanks!"

With a sigh, he cast his missile launcher to the side and jumped out after her. "Ma'am, it's a matter of national security!"

"Yeah, well _sir_, this 'ma'am' has better things to do than sit around in some holding cell until your superiors decide to grill me a few thousand times and then tell me whatever it was I saw, I really didn't see!"

He frowned but doesn't contradict her. "Look, I really can't just let you leave."

Turning, she stared up at him darkly. "Let's get something clear here. I was just chased down and harassed by some alien robot called a Decepticon and now you want me to sit down with the government and their even less honest lawyers until we can come to an agreement on how to best shut me up." Hands on her hips, she walked toward him, glaring. "I have no interest in breaking this open world wide. Why? Because I've been living under the radar the last few years and keeping as far away from any of _this _as I possibly could. So you and your little band of do-good robot killers are going to drive away and pretend you never saw me. And trust me; I'm going to do the same."

Crossing his arms, he licked his lips and stared down at her searchingly. "And I'm just supposed to take your word that you won't spill about all this to the news?"

She laughed. "If you see my face on the news talking about alien robots, without any proof I might add, it'll be because they're hauling poor crazy Chloe Sullivan off to Belle Reeve." Saluting him mockingly, she turned on her heel to leave. "Good luck and goodbye, Major Lennox."

"It's Will," he called after her.

Glancing back, she smiled at him before she shook her head and left him and his robot secrets in the dust.

…

He met her shortly after he got a call that there was a Decepticon attacking a civilian somewhere in main Metropolis. Having been tracking that same Decepticon, codename Terror, they weren't far off from the mark. On foot, she was running away when they caught up and it wasn't hard to haul her inside the safety of the jeep as his team moved into battle mode. While scared she didn't seem too afraid to try and run away again, which in most situations might have really pissed him off. However, given what had just happened and what she'd seen, he figured if he were like her he would've left it to the authorities too. And then she went and shot Terror and blew out one of his eyes – so maybe she wasn't as innocent and scared as she looked.

She was snarky, goading him into ending the whole battle on his own. So he did, rather arrogantly at that. And when he turned back around to her, the danger now gone, he was surprised. It'd been two years since his wife died and not once since then had a woman ever caught his eye or interest. He was unwilling to admit that was just what happened when Chloe Sullivan looked up at him, as calm as could be.

She was beautiful; short, slender with soft curves, blonde hair and vivid green eyes. Her grin was mischievous and her eyes held a tenacious glint that promised wit and trouble. Sobering, he shook his head of whatever spark might've grown. What followed was a conversation he wasn't sure he had the upper-hand in. He couldn't remember the last time somebody argued with him and got away with it but she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable stating her opinions and stance on things. If he'd been going by the books, she'd be brought into custody and questioned until blue in the face. She made a good point though and while his superiors would no doubt tell him he was idiot for letting a witness walk away, he did just that. With all the arrogance she possessed, she gave him a mocking salute and was well on her way down the road, only glancing back to smile cheekily at him.

He shouldn't have given her a second thought; in all honesty, it would've been smarter to forget all about her and what had happened. But that wasn't his job. While Decepticons were notorious for their lack of compassion, it wasn't often they needlessly attacked a civilian. So either she was lying and she knew more than she would admit or the woman he just let go was in a lot more danger than either of them knew.

Cursing the situation, Will knew he was going to have to do a lot more digging into one Chloe Sullivan and he really hoped that this was just a random, pointless attack. He didn't know her well, but he wouldn't wish the wrath of the Decepticons on anyone.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side.


End file.
